Zokhram (religion)
'Zokhram '''is an ancient monotheistic religion, with the Kodex as its foundation text, and supplemented by oral histories and prophecies established by the Traêgen. Zokhram is considered by Zokh believers as the true expression of the relations of the only god, Zokhris (also called Eoni, Mosab, Brisim), and humans, that are interpreted by allegedly prophesied events and other natural occurences. Religious Texts Understanding and believing in the information presented in the religious texts of Zokhram are considered essential to the legitimate worship of Zokhris, who is considered the one and only true God, ruler and creator of the universe. The two religious texts of Zokhram are the Kodex, and the Traêgen. Traêgen According to Zokhs, the Traêgen is a collection of autobiographical accounts of the various Zokh Prophets and their apprentices, who wrote philosophical studies regarding the occurences in the natural world, and how they are all actually the ways a single god, Zokhris, tries to communicate with mankind, such that they understand and worship him correctly and can thus enter Heaven. The Traêgen is also supplied with various prophesies, and also the stories of how the world came to be. Kodex The Kodex was written by the Last Prophet, Yal'Kodex möj'al-Mastaf, a man who met one of the Prophets when he was a boy, who wrote the first scroll in the Traêgen. Yal'Kodex travelled the world to seek other prophets, and learned all of their ways, and mastered all of their practices in communicating with Zokhris. Yal'Kodex took all of their writings and compiled them into one, and called it the Traêgen, meaning "knowledge text". All such was written on stone tablets, which he carried on the back of a mule during his travels. Yal'Kodex wrote his own text, the Kodex, which he claimed was dictated by the god Zokhris himself. The Kodex contained all of the rules and regulations and ways a Zokh should live, worship, and contribute to society, and how one was to be rewarded or punished for such actions. Rise of Zokhram In around 1,600 BCE, Yal'Kodex became a famous and also controversial figure. Many people seeked him for knowledge. His significance was often supported by the fact that he had lived eighty-four years, which was very unusual and incredibly rare. It was also supported by various rumours of him possessing supernatural abilities. It is known that Yal'Kodex could foresee the future, knowledge he was claimed to have gained from Zokhris. In 1,599 BCE, Yal'Kodex was invited to the court of the King of the Southern river valleys (irl. Mesopotamia). When Yal'Kodex allegedly successfully predicted where the next battle between the King's army and his rivals would take place, the King had his tablets mass-copied, and converted all of the land to Zokhram, placing Yal'Kodex as his Minister of Religion. Since then, Zokhram has been spread into various parts of the Continent. Philosophy Zokhs believe that the natural occurences and happenings in life witnessed by them are all messages sent by Zokhris. Using the knowledge of the prophets, Zokhs train so that they can intepret these occurences. Masters of the art can become Zokhramic Templars. Zokhs believe that every person undergoes periods of purification and periods of corruption. This is called the cycle of ''Jeöd & Bâat, where Jeöd is purification and Bâat is corruption. In the state of Jeöd, a person is purified and can enter Heaven if he dies while in Jeöd. Self-suicide, however, is not an option, since killing yourself while in Jeöd on purpose for your own benefit will immediately alter your soul to Bâat, such that you shall go to Hell. For instance, dying while fighting for Zokhris and your country is the most common way people enter Heaven, according to Zokhs. Meanwhile, committing a sin will place you into the state of Bâat, where if you die, you shall go to Hell. Doing a good moral deed and completing a sacrament successfully and correctly will place you in the state of Jeöd. Worship The ways of worship are presented in the Kodex in the form of Sacraments. In Zokhram, a sacrament is a rite instituted by Zokhris, that mediates the gracious influence of Zokhris into the hearts of mankind, and thus purifying them such that they can enter Heaven if the they die at that moment in time. Sacraments are usually performed in the Fanes and Basilicas of Zokhram, but Zokhram permits one to be able to perform a sacrament anywhere, as long as it fits all the requirements to complete a sacrament correctly. Sacrament I - Prayer The sacrament of prayer, or basic communication with Zokhris by spiritual means, is the first essential sacrament. A prayer can only be done correctly when the night sky is replaced by day. This is because Zokhs believe that the day and night cycle is the inhaling and exhaling of Zokhris, in which Zokhris exhales at night, and inhales at day. According to the ideas of the time, when people spoke, they tend to exhale. When people inhale, they usually don't speak. Zokhs believe night is when Zokhris conveys his message to the world; speaking, and thus exhaling. Supposedly Zokhris cannot hear prayers when he is speaking himself, so prayers at night are obsolete. That is why Zokhs pray to Zokhris at day only. To pray, Zokhs kneel on the ground facing the East, where the sun rises. One individual should tell all the other Zokhs what message he/she wants to send to Zokhris. All Zokhs will speak that message in the mind, or vocally, and they will proceed to bow from where they kneel. They shall say the name of the person who wants to convey the message. Or if all want to send the same message, they will address Zokhris with a sincere "all of us", or other given title. Usually, a templar, who is the religious head, shall pick out specific people to lay down a message. Zokhs believe that if more people pray the same thing, Zokhris will consider the message more. Because of this practice, one should not pray in secret; he/she should confess to all what he/she wants to pray about. If a prayer is answered, it is a sign that the people who came up with such a prayer has been purified, and shall remain in the state of Jeöd until he/she sins and enters Bâat. Sacrament II - Choir The sacrament of choir, or song, is the act of praising Zokhram with music. Like prayer, it is done in daylight for the same reasons. TBC Category:Religions Category:Antiqui Mundus